


【柚天】误

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊偶像与迷弟的挖糖小故事，灵感来源于下班路上差点被口罩憋死的灵机一动。＊考古真爽，一直考古一直爽。＊重新回顾了11年的coc和12年的wc，以及甜的十二冬和17的分站赛，我觉得自己可能喜欢给自己找虐。＊短期没有梗就不会再写了，我累了。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 7





	【柚天】误

（一）一见误终身

2012年3月。

金博洋在家准备好零食学着一个正常冰迷一样坐在沙发上，等待着电视里直播的世锦赛。

今年的世锦赛在法国尼斯，一个令人向往的旅游城市。

他还没去过。

委委屈屈。

自从学了花样滑冰之后，他的生活就和这项运动分不开了。每天的训练都在挑战他对这个项目的热爱程度，他喜欢跳跃，那是他拿手的，但是旋转步法还有体能的基础训练又辛苦又枯燥，更何况很多从小和他一起练花滑的小伙伴们都因为各种原因放弃了这项运动，怪孤单的。队里现在只剩下发小老王还会偶尔陪他一起练，要不他可真是孤家寡人了。

今天是世锦赛的自由滑比赛日，上午的时候他还上了一场冰，跳4t的时候没稳住，摔的有点惨，现在胳膊还在疼。

他用另一只手揉了揉，然后抓拿起面前的一包旺旺仙贝便撕开了。没有什么是零食不可以弥补的，如果有，那就是两包。

秉承着吃上了就可以不痛了的催眠心理，他终于等到2012年的花样滑冰世界杯男单自由滑的正式比赛。

当宋楠上场的时候，他自己也跟着紧张了起来，仿佛他也站在赛场上一样。短节目一摔一翻身让宋楠目前只排在了第十五位，想要追上第一梯队确实有些艰难。作为国内的花滑前辈，金博洋见过宋楠几次，仗着自己小的时候在各大赛场做过冰童的经历，他认识了不少选手。

宋楠就是其中一个。

当然了，他还是喜欢日本的羽生结弦。

第一次见到他的时候他就觉得怎么会有这样纤细的人？

11年的中国杯他作为表演嘉宾有幸在后台捕捉到羽生的身影，短暂的接触只能允许他小心翼翼的讨要一张合照罢了。不过他真的喜欢他的节目，考斯滕也极美，那层层叠叠的白蓝色像深沉的贝加尔湖水，闪耀的碎钻夺人目光。

看到他站在冰上，金博洋就想要屏住呼吸，生怕自己惊走了他。

他真的是从小就喜欢羽生，喜欢他的表演和节目。就连他这个赛季自由滑的ending pose，也是被他专门学习了一点点羽生之前的《流浪者之歌》，这种小心思他是不愿意和别人分享的，就当原本的编舞就是这样设计的好了。

宋楠的自由滑发挥的与昨天相比还算好了些，只不过依旧有跳跃摔倒，这让金博洋为他最后的成绩捏了一把汗。

终于等到了羽生结弦的短节目——依旧是那个青涩的小罗密欧。

他依旧记得中国杯的时候坐在看台上看着这套节目的感受。那种他不太懂的情感表达深深的攥住他的心神，心口仿佛有一丝被巨石压住的沉闷。

太过年轻的金博洋不懂得羽生节目里表达出来的挣扎与绝望，他只是感受到了羽生投入表演中的认真与努力，那爱情悲剧与感悟对他来说实属陌生，但是这并不妨碍他喜欢羽生，喜欢这个人在冰上飘逸的身姿。

电视里那个青涩的人儿已经随着音乐开始起舞。

轻巧的跳跃落冰，游刃有余的滑行让金博洋觉得无比舒适。

——他很羡慕。

被人说过好多次的滑行和旋转一直是金博洋的短板，他喜欢跳跃，甚至有时候为了跳跃可以忘记滑行，什么时候他能做到跳跃和滑行可以兼顾呢？

金博洋看着电视机里或远或近的人心头的崇拜感徒升。即便是那插曲一般的摔倒，都没能让金博洋觉得他有什么失误。

太美好了！

所有的跳跃都成功完成，后半段的步伐完全让他深深地陷入那复杂的情绪里，他仿佛透过冰上那个身姿感受到了骨子里喷薄而出的绝望与悲愤。

他捂住胸口，呼吸也随之紧张起来，直到最后一个动作停止，他在羽生凶狠的眼神里久久不能回神。

太帅了！

金博洋等到他出分数的时候才稳住自己的呼吸，年幼的他只觉得这个人是他的偶像，是他学习努力的目标，也是他以后要追逐的星光。

“羽生太帅了 我了个丢 😘😘😘😘”

他在拿过来手机，在人人上留下了这样激动的一句话。

直到现在。

从那之后，在没有人能入得了他的眼，即便是他们曾经打败过羽生。

（二）不见终身误

2015年11月，花样滑冰大奖赛，日本长野。

这是金博洋第一年升组，也是第一次在成年组之后站在国外的赛场之上。

说他紧张？标准的大心脏让他觉得自己没有那么瑟瑟发抖。说他不紧张？毕竟是升组后的第一次，关系着他能否参加大奖赛总决赛，所以……

他还是紧张的。

短节目的4lz3t成功落冰让他心下稍微安稳了些，后面的跳跃也没有太大问题，一套完整的节目让他得到了95.05分，这让他在等分区的时候惊讶到没控制住自己抱住了头。激动的他他不知道，转播画面中的他在那一瞬间和身后背景板里的Isu标志圆圈重合，好似一双圆嘟嘟的耳朵乖巧地竖在头顶，像只可爱小熊一样让场边充满了“卡哇伊”的感叹。

与此同时，羽生走出通道，在场边热身时听到了分数，他勾起唇角。

一曲《叙一》终结，羽生打破短节目记录。

金博洋看着羽生完美的发挥，笑的可可爱爱。

真好。

你们看哦，那是我的偶像，他太帅了！

他仿佛是一个骄傲的小孩子，对着羽生流露出的都是崇拜与激动。

羽生在短节目比完之后才有空去看那个高飘远的4lz3t。他在通道里听到那个高分后，整个人都觉得兴奋了起来，好像被“燃烧了起来”一样，95分的分数足以证明这个长着八重齿笑起来无比可爱的小男孩在短节目上的完美发挥。后来在回放里看到了这惊艳一跳时，他也不得不感慨这样的跳跃才是他想要的。

这个人踏着冰刀，一个轻飘飘的跳跃便落到了他的心尖上了。

真好。

他喜欢。

赛后记者也有问过他，不觉得这样的分数糟糕了，反而觉得很棒的原因。

他也有很认真的思考过这个问题。

他并不觉得博洋选手发挥的完美会让自己有什么太大的压力，反而觉得因为对方的完美表现而让他想做到更好，因为博洋做到了。

这个分数他也值得。

羽生在那之后对那场比赛的4lz回味很久，他不由得感慨着这个惊叹的跳跃就那样完美的他眼前完成，让他知道高难度的四周跳人类也是可以挑战并且能够征服它。

他说不出对金博洋的过分关注的情感中包含了什么，但他知道，这个青年是特殊的，是与众不同的，也是他另眼相待的。

他庆幸自己在职业生涯中见证过这样的四周跳，如果没有亲眼看到，那他一定会遗憾终身。

还好，他很幸运

（三）并行风雨路

2017年。

这是一个对他们两个来说，都不是十分友好的年份。

羽生在日本站赛前训练时因为受伤退出了那场NHk，没过多久，金博洋也因为脚伤在美国站之后退出了大奖赛总决赛的角逐。

被迫在家躺着养伤的金博洋第一次觉得自己的脚这样金贵，金贵到他想下床去研究一下怎样和他偶像聊天才没有显得那么糟糕都不行。

美国站的时候他只要下了冰就要用冰块冷敷，最后为了避免伤情加重，他才不得已退赛。在此之前他还在为羽生的伤情担忧，可如今，他自己都已经自顾不暇了。

过了元旦几乎没有几天就会是奥运会，他们两个现在却都笼罩在可能因为伤情无法参加比赛的阴霾中。

金博洋不知道他究竟伤的怎样，只能蹲在网络上看网友们的各种猜测。他不是没有羽生的联系方式，可是他踟蹰很久，都没敢给他发送只言片语。

先不说他提起伤情会不会让羽生觉得难受，单单是两个人之间的场上竞争关系，自己就没有什么立场可以去多说，况且运动员的伤情多半都是保密的消息，他贸贸然的去问，怕是不太好。

这边的金博洋还在纠结行与不行的问题，那边的羽生听说金博洋退赛，特意拜托bo叔帮忙打听消息——他很在意金博洋的情况，甚至想到他身边摸摸他的头，安慰他不要急。

他总觉得金博洋还是个小孩子，需要人去安慰去关心，当然他也知道这个人除了拥有可爱的外表外还有一颗玲珑剔透的心。他对滑冰的渴望，和对跳跃最简单淳朴的追求，都是令他欣赏的闪光点。那种纯粹是任何表情都掩饰不来，也无法包装的。

升组这几年，他看过了太多纯白冰面下的肮脏，有些人带着纯粹的目的性现在冰场，有些人带着功利心追逐荣誉，而真正爱好冰以此为追求的人，并不多。

恰好，金博洋就是其中一个，所以他很珍惜。

曾经他以为自己喜欢的只是他的跳跃，可当他见到躲在挡板下的可爱笑容时，才知道之前的想法有多么错误。

他想终有那片阳光，拥有这个温暖的如同太阳一般的人。

冰场的寒冷与黑暗并存，幸而有光，让他渴望触碰收藏。

羽生将视线定格在金博洋跳跃落冰的暂停画面上静静地凝视。

加油吧，我们都要站在奥运赛场上。

我等你。

（四）原是梦中人

赢了吗？

羽生在green house等待最后一位选手宇野昌磨的成绩。

金博洋在他的右手边安静的坐着。

成绩出来的那一瞬间羽生的第一反应是赢了，而下意识的反应则是看向身边这个人，他的最终排名是第四。

他心疼地拉过金博洋安慰，拥抱过后又觉得不够，便按着他的背又将他抱在怀中。

金博洋其实是有点难过的，可是他又真心的为羽生开心，看到他湿了眼眶，自己也有些鼻子发酸。

太难了，羽生这条路走的可以说比自己艰辛万倍，他是真的在为他欣喜。两届奥运会冠军，他在这其中付出了多少，可能也就只有他自己知道。

金博洋觉得羽生这个人就应该是这个项目上的王者，是山巅俯瞰世人的神。

可是他也知道，在花样滑冰上他与羽生之间的差距究竟有多大，那些萦绕在心头无法提及的情感被他牢牢地锁在心底。

他恭喜过他们之后，便转身离开了属于冠亚季军的屋子。

而后的几日金博洋一直都和大部队一起，同在一个冰面上嬉闹。米莎的存在让他和其他人的沟通完全不费力。

真的很高兴。

他是这样，羽生也是。

这样就好了，能够拥有这些记忆也他已经很满足了。

其他的，都不重要。

“下次我们可以三人滑，我不介意。”

他对米莎笑着说。

大概，这是他能在克制中最大程度地表达出自己的感情吧？

以一位迷弟的身份。

而不是其他。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想着的是甜饼，在前文其实也有铺垫，双向暗恋暗戳戳的也不是不可，但是呢，今天突然不是很开心，所以就这样吧，没有后面了。


End file.
